midnight_texasfandomcom-20200215-history
Peter Lowry
Peter Lowry was a human in Midnight, Texas, who was a member of the Sons of Lucifer biker gang and white supremacist. He was married to the late Aubrey Hamilton Lowry before she was brutally murdered. He was slain after a vicious fight with Bobo Winthrop. Backstory Five years ago, Peter married Aubrey Hamilton. It was some time after this that he learned of Bobo Winthrop's true identity and that he was in possession of a lot of wealth and weaponry. Peter desired this fortune for him and his guys, so he convinced Aubrey to start a fake relationship with Bobo, hoping that she would get the information out of him. However, before this could occur, Peter got locked up in Beaumont Federal, where he served a three year sentence for assault. Throughout Midnight, Texas Season One In Bad Moon Rising, after discovering that Bobo Winthrop has been released from jail following the discovery of new evidence, Peter Lowry and his biker brethren strap a bomb to Sheriff Livingston's car, which was rigged to explode upon start up. The resulting explosion killed the Sheriff instantly. In Unearthed, the Sons of Lucifer invade Midnight, bomb the pawn shop, and kidnap Fiji Cavanaugh, Bobo's closest friend, all at Peter's request. Upon Fiji's arrival to the bikers' base of operation, they tie her up, then giving Bobo a call. A discussion between the two of them was long overdue. He asks Bobo if there was anything he wanted to say to him. Peter was disappointed in Bobo's response as he was expecting an apology for killing Aubrey. However, Bobo's only concern was Fiji, asking of her whereabouts multiple times. She's be fine so long Bobo delivers the weapons and money that he stole from his family. As Fiji sits unconscious and tied to a wooden chair, Peter approaches her, lifting up her head in order to check the patch they had put on her neck. He then wipes his hands on his pants, almost as if to to clean himself after touching filth. Having installed a camera inside the storage unit, he is able to see and hear every move Fiji makes. She awakens, weak and disoriented. He thought she was going to sleep all day. Fiji informs him that he has no idea what he capable of. On the contrary, he had heard all about that stunt she pulled down at the Cartoon Saloon with the pool stick, citing just how impressive it was. However, the fentanyl patch he had placed on her neck, which was one hundred times stronger than morphine, would prevent her from performing any kinds of magic, or Voodoo, as he put it. Barely able to talk, due to the drowsiness brought on by the patch, Fiji mutters that he won't stop her. Peter waits at the entrance for the return of his men with Bobo and the goods. But Bobo first had to make it past the check point at service road off Ranchville Drive, where the bikers beat him senseless after taking a brief survey of the money and weapons in the back of the truck. For the very first time, the two of them meet face-to-face. Peter comments that he thought Bobo would be taller. Bobo once again asks about Fiji, who was okay, which couldn't be said for his wife. Bobo accuses him of being responsible for Aubrey's murder. Peter admits that in a way, it was his fault. He should have never involved Aubrey. She was so sweet that Peter figured she would have Bobo wrapped around her finger, making easy work of getting the information they needed. He was wrong. And while he got what he wanted, he didn't have her to share it with. Regardless, Should he find out that Bobo held out on him, he would bury Fiji alive, suffocating her slowly. With Bobo seemingly coming through on his end of the bargain, it was time for Peter to hold up his own by agreeing to take him to Fiji. Tension begin to rise as the two accuse one another of murdering Aubrey. Bobo had been lying so long that he started to believe them himself. Fiji comes to Bobo's aid, claiming that he doesn't lie. Peter then realizes that Fiji has no idea about Bobo's family and past. He says that Bobo was once one of them, a white supremacist. Bobo denies all allegation, telling Fiji that he will explain later. Peter hopes that he'll also explain that church bombing that occurred just outside Atlanta, which Bobo was at ground zero for. Bobo slowly approaches Peter, demanding to be released, Peter denies his request, telling him that they would be sure to make his father proud. Much to Peter's surprise, Bobo did not come alone as he was suppose to. Lemuel Bridger, who had been hiding under the truck, waiting for the right opportunity to attack, had also tagged along. Many of Peter's men were slaughtered in the process of Lemuel helping Bobo and Fiji escape. Peter tackles Bobo to the ground, preventing him from blowing up the money and weapons with a grenade. Bobo manages to knock the gun out of his hand, leading to a hand-to-hand combat between the two. However, it didn't take long for Peter to push the odds in his favor by pulling out a knife. He takes several swings at Bobo, but he misses each time. Unfortunately for Peter, Bobo was the more skilled of the two, killing Peter with his own knife. Personality Peter's personality was very much tied to his leadership of the White Supremacist biker gang, the Sons of Lucifer. He was rash, headstrong and, at times, extremely violent, such as rigging a bomb that killed Sheriff Livingston. He also sought after wealth, as well as weapons, to continue and further his radical ideology White supremacy. Despite this, he deeply cared for his wife, Aubrey, and regretted getting her involved with Bobo Winthrop while even attempting to avenge her death by killing her supposed murderer. Regardless of Bobo's claims, he believed he was in fact her killer. Skills Peter possessed all the standard abilities of an average adult human man in Midnight, Texas. He was capable of hand-to-hand combat, though lost the battle and his life against Bobo Winthrop, and was knowledgeable in explosive devices, military-grade weaponry, and video surveillance. It is unknown where or when he learned these skills. Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- ---- ---- References See Also Category:Season One Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased Characters